Song of Fire: Phoenix's Song
by CrapPishh
Summary: Of my story and of your skills might you soon tire, but remember, never forget my song, the song of fire. For Absol Master's fanfic challenge, of which I don't think I stand any chance of winning. D:


Hahaha, I'm the first one to enter Absol Master's Fanfic Challenge! :D  
-eats a cookie-

Not sure if it's up to my usual standard, but I tried my best. Mind you, it's my first time trying to write from a guy's view, so spare me, please. :X It's also the first time I'm writing some sort of poem/song thingy, so constructive criticism on that would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. :D

Inspiration came during one of the most boring lessons ever, ACC (stands for Appreciation of Chinese Culture, in case your were interested), and I'm glad I didn't fall asleep that day. (:

I met up with DarnedNoob on Monday, and though it was for less than five minutes and the meeting was purely by luck rather than pre-arrangement, it was an interesting encounter. Wow, I make it sound so special.

Random fact: I submitted 'Regrets' to my LA teacher to read because I wanted to enter it in some writing competition (of course, without the maple bits). She told me: "It's beautiful, and your writing style suits it perfectly and the flow is there. But it's not poignant enough to be entered in a competition. Maybe next year."  
Rawr. D: Oh well, I didn't expect her to say it was beautiful anyway, so count that as a good thing.

You know the drill, but I'll just repeat to increase the word count: read, review and enjoy! :D

* * *

A flash of orange whizzed in the air, scorching the tips of the grass as it reached its target-an unsuspecting blue snail. With a small shriek, the monster collapsed, leaving behind its chipped blue shell.

The spell caster merely walked on, oblivious to the remains that littered the ground. His mind was preoccupied; he was so deep in thought that he failed to notice the little child trying to talk to him.

_Why did I ever choose to become a fire mage? Why? All fire does is destroy, it brings more harm than good. It's useless..._

"Hey, mister!" a voice called out to him, breaking him out of his trance. "Mister, I've been calling out to you for awhile already. You okay?"

"Huh?" The mage spun around and saw a young boy holding a beginner sword in hand, his hair the colour of coal with the eyes to match. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, mister, you're a fire mage, right? I think they're so cool. In fact, I'm going to be one when I get stronger!"

"Really…" he answered, eyebrow raised in mock curiousity.

"You bet! I love fire arrow, especially. The way your arrow killed that snail in one shot, it's just awesome!"

The mage kept silent and looked away, ashamed to admit that he had lost all respect for his own element.

"Uh, mister, I'm sorry if I said something wrong," the beginner began, hesitantly.

Silence ensued for a minute before the boy tried again.

"Mister, you're holding a Phoenix Wand, so by any chance, did you hear the story of the Phoenix before? The one about how fire mages gained fire skills?"

_The story of the Phoenix? My mom used to tell me that story all the time. That was a long time ago… Thinking about it brings back memories…_

--

"_Not again! Shane, I just told you that story last night!" a young woman groaned as she tucked her son into bed, trying to get him to sleep._

"_Please Mom, please?" the boy pleaded._

"_Alright, but go to sleep after it, deal?"_

"_I will!" he answered, eagerly waiting for her to begin._

"_A long time ago, even before Grendel was around, there lived the legendary Phoenix. He was the god of the world, protecting the people from danger and was their source of light. The people loved and respected him, for he was kind and caring, and never failed in his duty._

_‑­_

"_Over time, the god of darkness grew jealous and vowed to take control of the world. He gathered up his armies and launched an attack on the world one day. The Phoenix defended the earth and fought with darkness till the end. It was not an easy battle. While both gods were locked in combat, the armies of darkness were engaged in battle with the people, fire against darkness, darkness against fire. Many lives were lost and either side displayed no indication of surrendering to the other. Ultimately, the Phoenix defeated the evil one, but not without suffering a fatal wound. As the Phoenix lay dying with his closest human counterpart, Riannde Trinixia, beside him, he made a promise that he would be in the hearts of the people forever, and bestowed upon Riannde, the gift of fire._

"_As soon as Riannde was blessed with the Phoenix's abilities, the god of fire disintegrated into ashes and his spirit emerged from the gray mass, rising higher and higher in the sky. While Riannde and the others mourned and watched from the ground as their god continued his ascent, they heard him sing a slow, sad song, one that would remain in their hearts forever._

"_When he reached the peak of the sky, his spirit became the sun, never failing in his duty to bring light to his people and watching over them. _

"_They say, till this day, that if you listen hard enough, you can still hear the Phoenix's Song." _

_--_

"_Mom, do it again, do it again!" Shane yelled excited from the ledge as he watched his mother cast her skills at the Western hill of Henesys. _

"_Fine," she sighed, releasing another fire arrow which soared gracefully in the air. Shane watched in awe and marveled at the sheer power and beauty of the element._

"_When I get stronger, I'm going to be a fire mage, just like you!"_

"_Well, work hard at it then." His mother responded, smiling and signaling for him to follow her._

"_I just love fire arrow! It looks like a small little Phoenix flying in the air, doesn't it, Mom?" he jabbered on, hopping down from his spot._

"_My, you do love anything to do with Phoenixes, don't you?" she commented, amused. "Tell you what, when you get strong enough, I'll give you my own Phoenix wand. Promise me you'll train hard and use my wand, okay?"_

"_Really, Mom?" he gasped, eyes widened. "I can't wait! I'm going to be the best fire mage ever, you'll see! I'm not going to let you down! It's a promise!" _

_--_

_-Years later-_

"_Shane, wake up, wake up," his mother aroused him from his sleep with a frantic expression plastered on her face._

"_Mmm, mom… What time is it…?" He asked while rubbing his eyes, half-conscious. He felt bits of plaster shower over him and brushed them off, thinking it was his imagination. _

"_I'm not sure, but we have to go now," she replied, pulling him out of his bed and bundling him in his cloak. _

_"It's hot..." he whined, resisting against his mother's actions. It was already hot enough, didn't she know that? There was a reason why his blanket lay on the floor that night as he struggled to sleep in the unusually warm room._

"_Wait… the wand…." He muttered to himself as he reached for the Phoenix wand on his bedside table, the wand that served as his training motivation. _

_Shane allowed himself to be led and barely paid attention to the situation around him. He could hear shouting and the sound of water gushing out at full force, but didn't know what was happening. Still half asleep, he felt his fingers turn numb and dropped his weapon unintentionally._

_"The wand..." he murmured, slowly bending down to retrieve it. His hand sensed the jeweled wand, and something warm. He heard something creak overhead, and the faint rumbling noise that he had been hearing in the background suddenly increased in volume._

_"Shane!" his mother yelled as she pushed him away. He slid on the floor, now awake in shock and clutching his precious wand, as a flaming wooden beam detached itself from the ceiling and crushed her. _

_"Mom!" He shouted, tears beginning to stream down as the flames cackled evilly and engulfed the area where his mother had been just mere moments ago._

_"Hey, kid! What are you doing here? You have to get out, now!" a rough voice yelled at him, and gloved hands pulled him away. He struggled but to no avail; he could do nothing but watch on helplessly as firemen tried to unlodge a charred black lump from underneath the beam while another one dragged him out of his house and into the pouring rain._

_--_

_Hours later, Shane was in distress. He stood in the open area outside what was left of his house; smoke wafted in the air as he looked at the unrecognizable grayish remains of his mother. The rain that had started in time to put out the fire had reduced to a light drizzle, but his tears flowed, all the same. _

_Shane wasn't listening to the firemen as they tried to reassure him that they had done their best. Why should he, when he wasn't despairing over their inefficiency? Instead, he was in a state of utter shock and disbelief about another completely unrelated issue._

_My mom, she died, in a fire? But, it's impossible; fire is our element, our protector. It is our gift from the Phoenix, isn't it? How could it have killed her? _

_Shane looked towards the horizon; the gloomy rain clouds having long since disappeared. He looked at the sun peeping shyly over the line separating land and sky; thoughts filled his mind. _

_Didn't the Phoenix promise that he would always be watching over his people? Then why, why has fire betrayed me? _

_Maybe… Just maybe, the Phoenix doesn't exist? Maybe it's all just childish thinking on my part? Why else would Mom have perished like this?_

_Without Mom, my life is just meaningless. If she's gone, then I'm all alone in this world; I have no one left. Why has everyone forsaken me? Why?_

_He clenched his fists as he knelt down, tears dripping, unceasingly. _

_At that point, the spirit of fire in him dimmed drastically, and his heart turned locked up, away from everyone and everything. Darkness invaded his heart, into the place that hope and faith once existed. He swore that he would train hard, not to be able to enjoy the full benefits of the gift of fire, but instead, merely to fulfill his promise to his mother, and that alone._

_--_

_-A couple of years later-_

_"Come on, a little more…" an older Shane muttered as he stuck his next target with a fire arrow with much ferocity. _

_With it, a gust of wind hit him and blue magic swirled about, enveloping him and increasing his powers. _

_Heaving a weary sigh, he reached into his bag and replaced his worn-out Evil Wing with the Phoenix Wand, finally achieving his long-awaited goal._

_"Hey, dude," a voice started, casually, from behind him. A 'whoosh' sounded, and a hermit flash jumped in front of him. "I've been watching you train here for the past few levels, and though I know you're like, anxious to level and stuff, just chill dude. It wouldn't hurt to stop and smell the roses, you know? But of course, what use is that, if you burn all of them away in the process?"_

_With a cheeky smile and wave of farewell, he flash jumped off, leaving Shane to ponder over the hidden meaning behind that mysterious piece of advice. _

_Stop and smell the roses? Burn them? He makes no sense, or does he?_

_--_

-Present-

"Mister? Mister?" he heard the beginner call out to him again.

"Yeah?" he responded, half-heartedly.

"Remember the Phoenix's Song, the one he sung as he rose into the sky? It's true, if you listen hard enough, you can hear it! Try it, come on!" the boy said, watching him intently; eyes sparkling.

_Why not?_ Shane thought to himself, closing his eyes, thinking it wouldn't work. _Honestly, it wouldn't hurt to try._

_Phoenix, I want to believe that you existed, show me, tell me, prove to me that I have not made a wrong choice…_

Suddenly, he heard his mother's voice, singing the song she used to sing to him at night; the lyrics of a song he had long forgotten.

"_Up from the ashes I rise,  
watching as you live your lives.  
Have faith I tell you, do not be disheartened,  
though at my actions your hearts may have hardened."_

_It can't be… It just can't. It's impossible… It's just a story..._

As he thought and thought, the lyrics of the last two stanzas rang through his mind, reminding him of a promise made long before him, a promise never broken.

"_Up from the ashes I rise,  
watching as you live your lives.  
Have faith I tell you, do not be disheartened,  
though at my actions your hearts may have hardened._

"_Have faith my children, my purpose is defined,  
understand may you not, but reason may you find.  
Of my story and of your skills might you soon tire,  
but remember, never forget, my song, the song of fire."_

_The song... of fire... It's not a myth... It's real..._

_--_

_"_Mister? Mister? Are you alright?" the beginner asked while prodding him lightly with the hilt of his sword, concerned.

"Huh? Yeah..." he responded, snapping out of his daze.

_Wait a minute, my face, _he thought, touching his cheeks. _My face is wet._

"Mister, you okay? Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry!"

"No, kiddo. You did something great," he answered, ruffling the boy's hair as he regained his composure. Rubbing his cheeks dry, he looked at the wand in his hand and it glowed, as if telling him what to do. "Here, take it."

"Really?" his eyes sparkled the moment they laid themselves on the wand.

"Sure," the fire mage replied, kindly, preparing to leave. "You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. Promise me that you'll train hard and put that wand to good use. It's been through a lot, you know."

As the beginner nodded eagerly and began to thank him repeatedly, he chuckled and strolled off, whistling to himself.

_Stop and smell the roses without burning them, huh? I finally know what that means. In my haste to grow stronger, I ignored the things that actually meant so much to me. Even by stopping to talk to a little boy; it actually enlightened me, and made me remember why I love my job choice._

"Hey mister, wait!"

"Yeah?" he spoke, tilting his head back and slowning down.

"Can you cast fire arrow one more time, please?"

"I suppose so," the mage replied as he shrugged, pulling out his Evil Wing from his bag. Twirling it around in his hand, he pointed the jeweled tip towards an innocent snail that had just appeared from behind a bush. An orange arrowhead emerged from the jewel, flames building as it increased in length. The caster released the magical arrow and it glided peacefully towards its unknowing target, streaks of yellow, orange and red visible against the green background of Henesys.

"Thank you! Don't you just love fire arrow? It looks like a small little Phoenix flying in the air, doesn't it?"

"Well, yes. Yes it does," he answered with a warm smile, the kind of smile his mother used to give him whenever he said something like that.

Just then, something happened. His heart that had been locked up by darkness for so many years was finally unsealed, hope and faith being the key to it all. The Spirit of Fire inside him reignited, burning passionately, stronger and livelier than before.

He had regained his faith in the Phoenix.


End file.
